Charlie's Angel
by Junius
Summary: Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CWNT. (NB: Apologies to all for the delay!)
1. Arrival

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CW/NT.

**Notes:** Set some time during OotP but probably won't make reference to many of the events in the book. This isn't my typical pairing but the title just popped into my head and made me laugh, so I thought I'd turn it into a story. It's not very good and probably a little too fluffy, but it was all done on a whim. I don't even know if Charlie and Tonks were in the same year level, but for the sake of this fic, they are.

**More Notes:** This story was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I tend to blather on a bit so it may end up being a few chapters instead. I'd appreciate reviews as they encourage me to continue. Comments about my writing and people's opinions on the unusual pairing would be particularly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, none of them belong to me.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Charlie's Angel 

"CHARLIE!!!"

Charlie Weasley gasped as what appeared to be a short red whirlwind flung itself at his midsection. He had only just stepped of the train onto Platform 9¾ and already his mother had sought him out in the crowd. Unable to stop the grin that spread across his face he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground.

"Charlie!" Molly squealed, clinging to him tightly. "Put me down this instant!"

With a chuckle, Charlie did so. Though a good deal taller than his mother, not to mention stronger, he was still as much in awe of her as when he was a child on the receiving end of one of her scoldings. He had never forgotten that it was from Molly Weasley that the little Weasleys got their infamous tempers. He watched as his mother tottered a moment on the platform, trying to regain her balance, before smiling up at her second-oldest son again.

"It's wonderful to see you Charlie," she said tenderly. "You're looking so well. I can't tell you how pleased I am you decided to spend the holidays with us." Charlie felt his grin grow wider, if that were possible.

"It's great to be back, Mum," he replied, slinging an arm around her neck affectionately as he picked up his only suitcase. They began to wend their way through the crowd of wizards and witches, looking for a quiet place to Disapparate. "I thought it high time I got back here and checked up on everybody."

"I'm so glad you did, dear," his mother replied. "I was just saying to your father the other day how nice it was having so much of the family nearby, what with Bill switching positions and the four youngest home for holidays and Percy–"

Abruptly, Molly stopped talking. Charlie glanced at her anxiously, knowing about the circumstances concerning Percy.

"He'll come right, Mum," he said gently, giving her a squeeze. "He's just confused. Probably scared as well. Sooner or later he'll come to his senses."

Molly nodded, her lips pressed tightly together. "I know dear," she said finally, though she didn't sound confident. "I just… I miss him…"

Charlie sighed. He didn't know why his younger brother had abandoned his own family for the Ministry but assumed that Percy was just confused. He had always been the odd one out in the family, but Charlie had never for a moment thought that he would do something like this. He simply couldn't reconcile Percy now with the Percy he remembered from his childhood. And while he knew that Percy's actions had hurt everybody, especially his mother, he didn't stop worrying about his little brother.

"Your father is sorry he couldn't meet you at the station," Molly said suddenly, interrupting Charlie's thoughts. "But he had a lot of work to do, both for the Ministry and the Order."

Charlie felt a tingle go down his spine at the mention of the Order. Though he had been doing his bit in Romania, trying to make other wizards aware of the threat of Voldemort and gain support for Dumbledore and his allies, it all seemed that little bit more real when he knew he was going to be working directly with the other members.

"No worries, Mum," he said cheerfully. "I'm sure I'll see Dad tonight. What's going on with the Order at the moment anyway? Anything new?"

"You'll find out tonight, dear," his mother replied as they neared the end of the platform where there were fewer people about. "All the members are gathering at the Headquarters tonight for a meeting."

She turned to him and gave him a piece of paper. "Now, I want you to read this and remember it, Charlie," she said, pushing a small piece of parchment into his hand. Charlie opened it up and glanced at its contents.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place 

Charlie looked up at his mother again and nodded at her. Molly nodded and, muttering a charm, incinerated the piece of parchment.

"Charlie, remember that as we Apparate. That's very important as you can only get there if you're thinking of it very clearly."

"I know, mum," Charlie said patiently. "I've got it."

"Are you sure, dear?" Molly fretted. "You did have trouble getting your Apparition license, don't forget. Are you absolutely positive–"

"_Yes_," Charlie said with a grin. "Let's just go, all right?"

Molly looked at him a moment longer then nodded. "All right," she said, a thread of worry still apparent in her tone.

They both closed their eyes. Charlie concentrated as hard as he could on the address his mother had given him and with a resounding CRACK! Apparated to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Upon opening his eyes, he looked about himself. He was standing in what appeared to be the front hall of an old and grimy building. A staircase lay ahead of him leading to a landing from which several doors were apparent. To his left was a doorway leading to a kitchen/dining room and to his right was an archway that led to what was presumably some sort of sitting room or parlour.

A sudden terrible wailing rose up from what looked like a simple black curtain on the wall. "_Filthy Mudbloods!_" screeched the voice. "_Besmirching the house of my father! Tainting the air with your foul presence! Sullying his memory! Soil and tarnish upon our noble heritage!_"

The "curtain" flew open to reveal an old women with scraggly hair, her furious expression made even more disturbing by demonic look in her eyes and the spit flying from her mouth. Charlie dropped his suitcase and covered his ears, looking to his mother for an explanation.

"Blasted woman!" he could just hear her say. "Get in the kitchen, Charlie, I'll be with you in a minute!"

Charlie stayed long enough to see his mother grab the curtains and begin forcing them closed before he did as he was told. Grabbing his suitcase, he dove into the kitchen, his ears ringing.

After a few more minutes, silence descended on the house once again and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Molly Weasley entered the kitchen, panting, and Charlie immediately leapt up and set about making her a cup of tea.

"What on earth was that?" he asked his mother, searching the cupboard for teabags as he put a Boiling Charm on the water. Molly, who had sunk down into one of the kitchen chairs, sighed.

"That was Mrs. Black," she said wryly. Charlie nearly dropped the tea he was passing to her.

"Mrs. Black?" he asked. "As in Sirius's mother?" Charlie knew all about Sirius through his mother and father's letters. Molly nodded.

"We can't seem to get rid of her portrait," she explained, sipping gratefully at the tea. "So we've simply learned to live with her the best we can. Of course, when Tonks is around it can get rather trying but–"

For the second time in as many minutes, Charlie nearly dropped his tea. "Tonks?" he said sharply. "Nymphadora Tonks?"

"None other than," drawled a voice from the doorway. Charlie's gaze snapped up and fell on a young woman who, though he didn't remember the bubble-gum pink spikes, looked heart-wrenchingly familiar.

"Nymphadora Tonks…" he said softly. She grinned at him as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"Wotcher, Charlie."

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Yeah, that'll do for now, I reckon. I'm not sure if the layout of the Headquarters is correct but I don't think it matters too much. I've just realised that that Apparition scene is probably totally incorrect and impossible, but I've written it and I can't be bothered changing it.

Please sign the book on your way out!


	2. Catching Up

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CW/NT.

**Notes:** Hooray, I have FINALLY finished my semester one exams! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has been kind and patient enough to wait for me to update. This second chapter is for you!

**More Notes:** As always, comments about my writing and people's opinions on the unusual pairing would be particularly appreciated! And many thanks to Eraserhead for promoting me at Fiction Alley, you rule!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, they still don't belong to me.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Charlie could hardly believe his eyes. Nymphadora Tonks, in the flesh, standing less than five feet away from him. Though she didn't look exactly as he remembered, there was no forgetting that grin. It was that grin that had first made him notice Nymphadora Tonks, the one thing that she could never really change about herself, at least not in Charlie's eyes. It was that grin that had been able to brighten anyone's day with its infectious warmth. It was that grin Charlie had fallen in love with.

"Tonks!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I haven't seen you in a dragon's age! How are you?"

"Charlie Weasley!" she admonished with a smile. "You talk as though you're an old man. It's only been four years since we graduated."

She stepped forward and hugged him in a welcoming manner. Charlie paused for just a minute before returning the embrace. As they stepped apart, Tonks grinned up at him.

"Molly didn't tell me you were coming," she said, throwing a mock-accusing look in Mrs Weasley's direction. Mrs Weasley stood and placed her cup and saucer in the sink.

"I didn't realise you two knew each other," she smiled. "Charlie never mentioned it."

"I didn't know you were in the Order," Charlie explained, his gaze never leaving Tonks. She grinned flippantly.

"Well, it's just a lovely surprise than, isn't it?" she joked. Charlie didn't say out loud how true her words were.

Mrs Weasley seemed to sense that the two had much to talk about. "Well, Charlie, love," she said, getting to her feet. "I'll leave you with Tonks and make my way back to Platform 9 ¾. Ron and the others will be getting in soon and I told them I'd meet them."

Charlie nodded to his mother, who smiled at Tonks before Disapparating. Tonks immediately turned to Charlie, dragging him back down into his chair.

"So, what have you been up to since graduation?" she asked, plonking herself down in Mrs Weasley's recently vacated chair. "I haven't kept in contact with anyone from Hogwarts."

"I've been working with dragon's in Romania," he told her. Tonks' eyes widened.

"Dragons?" she repeated. "That must be tough work."

"It can be," Charlie admitted with a grin. "They don't have the sweetest temperaments. But I love it. What are you doing now?" he asked. Tonks beamed.

"I'm an Auror," she said, pride clearly evident in her tone. Charlie blinked.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "That's what you always wanted to be, wasn't it?"

Tonks nodded. "I was a little worried I wouldn't pass the training," she confessed with a grin. "What with being so clumsy, but I managed it. Of course, being a Metamorphagus helped more than little."

"I expect it would," Charlie replied. "I always thought it amazing when we were at school."

"You did?" Tonks asked with pleasure. Charlie nodded.

"I always thought you were pretty amazing," he told her, before realising what he had said. This was neither the time nor place to bring up a stupid high school crush! He darted a look at Tonks, who was staring at him in confusion.

"I, uh… what I meant was," he began, before a voice from the hall interrupted him.

"I've finished in your room now, Tonks," it said. "Those Doxys shouldn't annoy you anymore."

The gaunt form of Sirius Black suddenly filled the kitchen doorway. He looked from Tonks to Charlie in surprise before a smile that was remarkably similar to Tonks's erupted on his face.

"You must be Charlie," he said, holding out a hand. "I'm Sirius. Welcome to the decidedly disturbing home of my not-so-sadly missed parents."

Charlie couldn't help but grin at this less than enthusiastic welcome. "This is your home?" he repeated. Sirius grimaced.

"More like the house my parents lived in," he replied. "I certainly never thought of it as home. I heard my mother shouting obscenities earlier," he said suddenly. "Was that the fault of my clumsy cousin here?"

He turned to face Tonks, who smacked him playfully on the arm. "No, it wasn't!" she said defensively. Charlie looked between Tonks and Sirius curiously.

"You're cousins?" he asked. Tonks flushed red and nodded.

"I never mentioned it at Hogwarts," she said softly. "That was when… well… you know…"

"When everyone thought I was a raving lunatic killer," Sirius filled in for her, his expression dark. Tonks looked as uncomfortable as Charlie felt. Sirius seemed to realise their discomfort as he immediately smiled again.

"Still, that's neither here nor now," he said, evidently trying to smooth over the awkwardness. "Kingsley was looking for you earlier, Tonks, he's back at the Ministry." Sirius turned to Charlie. "I think Molly made up a bedroom for you, Charlie, why don't I show you up there?"

Charlie nodded and picked up his suitcase. "See you tonight," he said to Tonks. She nodded, watching as the two men made their way out of the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight, she collapsed back into her chair, her mind going back to Charlie's comment earlier. _I always thought you were pretty amazing_… whatever had he meant? Had he actually thought that she was amazing? Tonks found that thought to be pretty amazing itself, it was so unlikely. She and Charlie had never been more than friends…

Still, she thought as she stood and got ready to Apparate to the Ministry, she couldn't deny the warm glow the thought of Charlie Weasley calling her amazing gave her.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Charlie and Tonks' ages are an educated guess. If a student is seventeen when they leave Hogwarts, then Percy must be nineteen in the fifth book, therefore Fred and George are seventeen and Ron fifteen. Going with the two-year gap trend, I decided Charlie (and therefore Tonks) must be twenty-one. Gosh, and I gave up Maths in Year 11! I'm so proud!


	3. The Grand Tour

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CW/NT.

**Notes:** Again, if anyone would care to make suggestions or give me some ideas I'd be GREATLY appreciative. Usually I write stories in their entirety before posting them, but this one I'm writing as I go. I don't want to turn it into a 1500 word fluff ball, nice as they are sometimes. Any input people would be so kind as to offer would be wonderful!

**More Notes:** And I know I always say it, but reviews are most welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Though I'm trying, they still don't belong to me.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Charlie sat on his bed and stared at the wall opposite, mentally kicking himself over and over again. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there since Sirius had left him to tend to Buckbeak, but he was sure it had been a while.

_I always thought you were pretty amazing…_ Charlie cringed at the memory. Why on earth had he come out with that?

There were several things about it made him uncomfortable, the first being that it might be a sign he had never actually gotten over his thing for Tonks. Though they had been in different houses at Hogwarts, he in Gryffindor and she in Ravenclaw, they had been in the same group of friends. He could remember, clear as day, looking forward to the classes he shared with her, trips to Hogsmeade with her and the rest of their group and hanging out on the Quidditch pitch or down by the lake.

Secondly, now was hardly the time to start acting flustered around her. The Order had serious duties to perform to reach their various goals, goals he wanted to help achieve. It would do no good to be distracted by thoughts of Nymphadora Tonks, no matter how tempting.

And lastly, if indeed his feelings for her had never faded, Charlie thought uncomfortably, this was possibly the most inappropriate of times and places to try and start a relationship. In the short time he would be staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he would be working for the Order. After that, he would be going back to Romania to continue his work with dragons and his foreign work for the Order. And he knew it would be difficult trying to maintain a relationship over that distance.

Sighing deeply, Charlie rolled over onto his side. There was only one option, so far as he could see. He must try and ignore the way he felt around Tonks, get over this silly crush and get used to the idea that nothing would ever come of it. For that's all it was, he thought decisively, a silly crush. Nothing more. Certainly not–

A loud crash outside his room made him start and sit up. Making sure he had his wand in his pocket, Charlie ran out into the hall and looked around for the source of the noise.

To his surprise, Tonks lay sprawled on the floor near the top of the stairs. "Are you all right?" he asked her, crossing the landing to help her up. Tonks nodded as she got to her feet.

"Still as clumsy as ever," she said with a wry smile. "That's got to be the millionth time I've tripped over that stair." Charlie suppressed a grin as she gave the stair in question a dirty look.

"Anyway," she continued brightly. "I've finished with Kingsley at the Ministry and thought you might like the Grand Tour."

"The Grand Tour?" Charlie queried, his tone amused. Tonks nodded emphatically.

"This is, after all, the noble and most ancient House of Black," she said theatrically. "And I, as an averse member of this insane family, am the second most qualified to show you exactly how mad they all were and what to look out for."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Lead on."

"Well, we'll start here," Tonks replied, looking around. "This floor and the third floor have all the bedrooms."

She walked to the end of the landing and then began walking back up towards Charlie, reciting names as she passed the doors. "Ginny and Hermione are on the end here, Fred and George next… I think Bill is in this room, then it's me, then you then Harry and Ron on the end."

Charlie tried to ignore the little flutter his stomach gave when he realised he and Tonks were next to each other. "What about the others?" he asked, hoping his voice sounded normal.

"Third floor is exactly the same," Tonks replied, pointing to the doors again. "Your parents are on the end above Ginny and Hermione, then Lupin, when he stays here, then Sirius, then Buckbeak in Sirius's mum's bedroom–"

Charlie let out a snort of laughter. Tonks grinned. "Yeah, he doesn't have to much affection for her," she said dryly. "Not that I blame him, she was absolutely loony, everything was pureblood this and Mudblood that… anyway, after Buckbeak there's an empty bedroom, we can't seem to get rid of the Doxys so we just chuck everything that's cursed in there, and the last bedroom is a spare one for whichever member of the Order needs it. It's usually Dung," she said distastefully. "Which doesn't please your mum too much, but he is good for a laugh sometimes."

Charlie nodded. "So what's next?"

"Well, I'll warn you now, don't go up to the attic without your wand," Tonks said, her tone cautioning. "There's an old ghoul up there we haven't managed to get rid of yet who can get quite narky. He's almost as barmy as Kreacher," she added with a shudder. Charlie looked at her curiously.

"Kreacher?" he repeated. Tonks nodded with a frown.

"You wouldn't have met him yet, I suppose," she said. "You're lucky, he's a repulsive little thing. He was Mrs. Black's house elf, but he's been on his own for years and he's flipped. Lurks around muttering stuff under his breath and stealing whatever he can."

"Sounds charming," Charlie commented. Tonks grinned at him.

"Let's head back downstairs, then," she said. Charlie followed her back down to the first floor, Tonks turning to face him once they had reached the bottom.

"You've already seen the dungeon-like kitchen," she said, looking around. "But you haven't seen the jungle-like drawing room."

Charlie smiled again as he followed Tonks into the drawing room just off the front hall. Wrinkling his nose, he looked around the room. Tonks was right; it was jungle-like. The green carpet was thick in some places, threadbare in others and felt almost alive underfoot. The moss green velvet curtains hung like sheets of jungle creeper and the few items of dirty furniture looked like ominously like animals lurking in the shadows.

"It has a certain… charisma," Charlie said slowly. Tonks burst into laughter at his less-than-impressed expression.

"That's one way of putting it," she smiled.

Charlie returned her smile, looking away self-consciously. "That's pretty much it, then?" he asked. Tonks nodded.

"You are now privy to all the dirty little secrets our noble house hides," she grinned, walking back out to the front hall.

Charlie was about to reply when Tonks tripped on a patch of worn carpet. Letting out a yell of surprise, she pitched face forward, arms akimbo. Without stopping to think, Charlie leapt forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her back to her feet. He held her steadily, her hands gripping his forearms tightly.

"You OK?" he asked. Tonks nodded, steadying herself.

"Like I said," she grinned wryly. "Clumsy as ever."

Charlie knew he should say something in return, but he found himself unable to look away. That smile, he groaned inwardly, that smile always managed to get to him. He tried to remember of all the reasons he had come up with as to why he shouldn't still be thinking of Tonks in this way, but they eluded him. Tonks's smile slowly faded, a faint blush tinging her cheeks.

"Charlie," she said softly. "I think–"

The sound of the door opening interrupted her. The two sprung apart as Mrs Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins spilled into the front hall, chattering in whispers so as not to wake Mrs Black.

"Charlie!" Ginny squealed suddenly, catching sight of him in the drawing room. He smiled and held out his arms as she ran over to hug him.

"Hey Gin!" he said warmly, glad to see his little sister. The other looked up excitedly, coming over to welcome him.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Charlie's back!"

"Charles, old boy!"

Charlie grinned at Fred and George's formal tones. "Hey guys," he grinned as Tonks stepped back to let the others greet their brother. "What's been happening?"

"Heaps," Ginny beamed. "Come on, I'm starving."

Tonks watched with a smile as she dragged him out of the drawing room and towards the kitchen, chattering all the while. The others followed, Harry and Hermione trailing a little behind. Charlie glanced back over his shoulder at her and shrugged apologetically, but she just grinned and indicated for him to go.

Soon they had disappeared in the kitchen and Tonks was alone in the drawing room. She wandered out to the front hall and up the stairs, opting to sit down near the top rather than risk tripping again.

She could faintly hear the Weasleys talking in the kitchen and she smiled. Her thoughts soon turned to the second oldest Weasley, though. Honestly, she chastised herself; you're as bad as you were at Hogwarts. She had always had a soft spot for Charlie, though she had never given it as much thought as she was now. He'd been back less than 24 hours and she was already starting to question the way she felt about him.

Sighing, she stood and made her way to her bedroom, managing not to trip. The meeting wasn't due to start for another couple of hours. She'd best spend that time in her room, finishing her reports for Dumbledore and trying to get the memory of Charlie holding her out of her mind.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Yet another guess, I'm afraid. I think I remember it being mentioned somewhere in OotP that Tonks was in Ravenclaw, but I couldn't find the passage (if it exists!) to be certain. So, in this reality at least, she's a Ravenclaw.

Remember to review!


	4. Dinner and a Deal

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CW/NT.

**Notes:** Again, the plea goes out to anyone who thinks they have a suggestion on improving this story, as I'd be very grateful. Thank you heaps to everyone who is reviewing, particularly the wonderfully ubiquitous Eraserhead. Remember your basic math: Reading Reviews = Chapters!

**More Notes:** A few people have commented on the timeframe and ages. Well, whilst I like to BASE my stories on the canon, they may go a little haywire in the name of poetic license. When I say this fanfic is set sometime in OotP, I think I actually mean I'll use some of the circumstance and references in that book but it can't literally or logically have taken place in that timeframe. This is a little digression of time I have made up; if you're uncomfortable with the idea I apologise.

**Disclaimer:** My ongoing efforts are fruitless, as they still don't belong to me.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

"… I wish Mum'd let me join the Order though, I don't like hearing people ripping shreds out of Dumbledore and Harry and have to just sit there and listen to it and keep my mouth shut."

"You've never been good at that," Charlie commented. Ginny shot him a dirty look but was unable to maintain it for long. They had been chattering all afternoon, Ginny filling him in on exactly what he'd been missing in Romania, her words occasionally embellished with a comment from Ron or Fred or George as they filed in and out of the kitchen at various times.

"You've got nerve, Charlie," Ginny now retorted. "Mum said you've been talking with Tonks all morning. Clearly I'm not the only big mouth around here."

Charlie didn't reply, his thoughts drawn back to Tonks and what had happened between them earlier. He was sure Tonks had sensed the spark that had flashed between them as well. He wondered for a moment what she had been going to say when the others had interrupted them.

"Dinner!"

The cheerful tones of his mother brought Charlie back to reality. He glanced around to see that all of his younger siblings had gathered back at the dining table, washed and changed and sporting ravenous expressions. He stood up to help Mrs Weasley as she bustled about the stove. "Need any help Mum?" he queried.

Immediately there were loud fake coughs behind him that sounded strangely like, "Suck!" Mrs Weasley threw an admonishing glance at Fred and George.

"Yes, Charlie, dear, very kind of you to offer," she said pointedly. The "coughing" stopped. "Could you go let everyone know that dinner is ready?" she continued. "Your father and Kingsley will be home soon, but I think Tonks, Sirius and maybe a few others are upstairs somewhere."

"No worries," he assured her, making sure to accidentally bump the back of Fred and George's chairs on his way past. He leapt up the stairs two at a time, though this apparent act of eagerness was contradicted when he paused outside Tonks's bedroom door.

He swiftly ran a hand through his red hair, quashing the fluttering in his stomach that was certainly not nerves. Knocking on her door, he waited until he heard her acknowledgement before he entered the room.

"Hey Tonks," he greeted her. She was sprawled on her bed, a quill in one hand, the other toying with a strand of hair that was now long and brown. Parchment was spread over every inch of bedspace she herself didn't already take up. "Um, Mum said to tell you that dinner is ready," Charlie continued. "You know, if you're hungry."

"OK." She sat up and stretched, a movement that made Charlie inexplicably blush. "I'll just gather up this report for Dumbledore and make my way down."

"Yeah," Charlie said vaguely. "I'll go let the others know."

He left the room and shut the door behind him, pausing only to lean his forehead against the wall. Stupid, he told himself, acting like a nervous schoolboy. He should be well beyond acting like a nervous kid with a crush now. He was an adult and he had forgotten any stupid feelings he may have once harboured for Nymphadora Tonks.

As he turned and made his way up the stairs, though, an indignant whisper at the back of his mind said otherwise. All right, he thought grudgingly, he did still have feelings for her. His behaviour just now was testimony to that. OK then, he thought, I'll admit it, my feelings never changed. But, he bargained with himself, nothing would come of it so I'll forget it and stop acting like a prat. Deal.

Vaguely realising the ridiculousness of negotiating with himself, Charlie alerted Sirius and a distinctly hung over Mundungus Fletcher that dinner was ready, relief flooding through him when Mundungus only made a vague ill noise, turned over and went back to sleep. He wouldn't have liked to accompany an under the weather drunk to the dinner table while his mother was there.

Upon entering the dining room, his eyes immediately searched for Tonks, an impulse he was unable to refuse. She was sitting at the end of the table between Hermione and George, talking to Ron and Harry who sat opposite her. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up and offered him a cheeky grin before turning back to the trio. Charlie smiled and sat at the table next to Ginny; unaware of the shrewd look his sister was giving him and Tonks.

That night, after dinner and an enthusiastic reunion with his father, Charlie sat at the dining table, waiting as the various members of the Order filed into the room. Some faces he recognised, though most were new to him. He scowled as Severus Snape swept into the room, seating himself imperiously near the head of the table.

"My thoughts exactly," a voice whispered in his ear. Charlie turned and found himself face to face with Tonks. The familiar feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach but remembering the promise he had made himself, he simply accepted it and returned her grin.

"Never was that popular, was he?" he whispered back. Tonks shook her head, eyeing him with dislike.

"I can't say I'm really comfortable with him being in the Order," she confided. "But Dumbledore vouches for him and if you can't trust Dumbledore, who can you trust?"

Charlie nodded his agreement. "So who are the rest of this lot?" he asked. Tonks cast her eyes about the room.

"Well, that witch in the corner is Hestia Jones. I think she works in Hogsmeade somewhere. Next to her is Dedalus Diggle; real excitable chap. You know Dung, of course. Then there's Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge, both with the Ministry. You know Sirius and Remus. That bald bloke talking to your mum and dad is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror, like me, but higher up. Oh, and there's also Sturgis Podmore, but he doesn't often come to meetings."

"Same as that Charlie Weasley layabout," another voice chimed in. "Right scoundrel, he is."

Charlie recognised the voice instantly, turning with a grin. "Still," he replied. "I hear his not half as bad as his brother Bill."

Bill grinned and clapped his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "How are you mate?" he greeted his brother. "Finally managed to drag yourself away from the dragons?"

"Well, it was tough," Charlie said with feigned seriousness. "Spend the holidays with you or a bunch of bad tempered overgrown lizards?"

"I think I would have chosen the lizards," Tonks commented, grinning as Bill glared at her.

Charlie opened his mouth to ask Bill what he'd been up to, when he became aware of a sudden hush falling over the room. He realised Dumbledore had entered the room, McGonagall at his side, and sat back quietly, sensing Bill and Tonks also fall into an attentive silence on either side of him.

Dumbledore paused to exchange a few quiet words with Sirius and Remus before taking his place at the head of the table. He waited until they had taken seats before standing and letting his gaze sweep over the faces turned expectantly towards him. His own face was as lined and aged as ever, but his eyes still twinkled with a wisdom and alertness that was reflected in his voice.

"Welcome," he said in a voice that was soft, yet strong. "Members of the Order of the Phoenix."

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

In the next chapter (The Meeting) Charlie will be given his assignment by Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Though I'm toying with a few ideas, I'd appreciate any ideas readers would like to throw at me in a review. Should I use your idea in place of one of my own, you shall be duly acknowledged. I don't want to sound as though I can't come up with my own ideas; I'm just not 100% happy with my progress so far and would like to know what sort of stuff people want to read.

As always, many thanks to all who read and mucho apologies for the gap in posting!


	5. The Meeting

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CW/NT.

**Notes:** An ENORMOUS apology for the ridiculous delay in updating. Uni has just started up again and is already demanding a rather large chunk of my time. Though I promise I will try my hardest to update regularly, there may be large gaos and I hope readers can forgive me. That reminds me, thank you to those who reviewed, I love having my work commented on. As always, if anyone has a suggestion or criticism, please don't hesitate to leave it in a review as I appreciate it greatly.

**More Notes:** I have come to a conclusion. This fanfic is going to be a series of gratuitous "moments" loosely connected by a plotline. I don't want to disappoint anyone who was hoping for a story with more plot, but. In addition to Uni starting up again, I'm writing a few other fics (not posted yet) that I feel are being rather demanding, so, unfortunately, this is the one that shall suffer. Questionably. I shall firmly maintain my resolution though: Never leave a fanfic without an ending just because no one reads it!

**Disclaimer:** I haven't suddenly become fabulously rich or admired so, no, they still don't belong to me.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Charlie couldn't help but smile as Kingsley Shacklebolt resumed his seat after updating the Order on the "hunt" for Sirius Black. He had reported, quite solemnly, that his group were currently searching the mountain ranges of Australia but had had no luck as of yet. Sirius's joking suggestions about where to look had only added to the humour of the situation.

Just then Dumbledore stood up and the few murmurs of conversation that had started when Kingsley sat down were hushed. Smiling benevolently, Dumbledore gazed around at the people seated around him.

"My friends," he said quietly. "You have all done the Order proud. Each of you has performed your responsibilities to the utmost degree and shown complete loyalty to the fight against Voldemort."

A collective shudder made its way around the table and Charlie felt a shiver go down his spine at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore, however, bowed his head slightly, as if in reluctant acceptance, then continued.

"I know that you all willingly offer your services to the Order," he said solemnly. "And for that I give you my most humble thanks. The Dark Lord shall not return to power without facing resistance."

Dumbledore bowed his head once more, then smiled. "Members of the Order of the Phoenix," he smiled. "Until next we meet, good luck and keep safe."

At these words, McGonagall and Snape both stood and moved to Dumbledore's side. Everyone else began to stand and chatter amongst themselves, some preparing to leave. Charlie sat up and looked around at Bill and Tonks.

"That's that, then?" he asked. The two nodded.

"We don't really have regular meetings," Tonks told him. "Just when there are updates or news everyone needs to be made aware of."

Bill nodded and stretched vigorously. "Well, I reckon I'll head off to bed," he said, yawning. "I swear, I'm more tired from this boring desk job then when I was working in Egypt!"

Charlie and Tonks grinned and said their goodnights. Charlie watched as Bill said goodnight to his parents and then made his way out of the room, then turned back to Tonks.

"You look disappointed," she observed. Charlie tried a grin then shrugged.

"I guess I was hoping there would be something for me to do, while I'm here," he admitted. "I don't want to sit around and feel useless while everyone else is off performing there duties."

Tonks lay a hand on his arm and Charlie felt the skin there tingle. "No one would think you're useless," she assured him. "In fact–"

She stopped as Dumbledore approached them, letting her hand fall from its place on Charlie's arm. Dumbledore nodded at the two of them in greeting.

"Mr Weasley," he said in his soft voice. "I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Charlie nodded wordlessly as Tonks excused herself, wondering what Dumbledore could possibly want to speak to him about. Though it had been four years since he had left Hogwarts, Charlie still felt the same sense of awe when in the presence of his old headmaster.

"Have a seat, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore invited, indicating the bench on the opposite side of the long dining table. Charlie did so, returning the old man's smile.

"Please, call me Charlie," he asked Dumbledore, who nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Tell me, Charlie," he said conversationally. "Have you made much progress in Romania?"

Charlie cleared his throat nervously. "A little," he replied, wondering if this was all Dumbledore wanted to talk about. "I've laid the foundations, if you know what I mean, spreading a few rumours and dropping a few hints, but it's a very precarious situation. As you've said yourself, most people find it difficult to believe the Dark Lord could return."

Dumbledore nodded with grave understanding. "Indeed," he acquiesced. "I find it difficult to believe myself at times. Not," he added, seeing Charlie's confused expression. "That I don't acknowledge he has returned. It is simply a difficult concept to accept at times."

Charlie nodded sombrely. He was well aware of what he and his whole family were risking in joining the Order of the Phoenix. Charlie snapped back to attention as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Molly tells me you will be staying with us for two weeks, Charlie?" he asked. Charlie nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "I wondered if perhaps you would be willing to take on an assignment for me during your stay?"

Charlie felt his pulse quicken. This was exactly what he had been hoping for; a chance to help fight alongside the rest of the Order. Though he knew his efforts with foreign wizards were necessary and appreciated, he still felt like he was sitting apart from the real struggle.

"I'd be glad to," he said readily. Dumbledore's smile widened.

"I hoped you would be," he said. He turned and gazed around the room, his eyes stopping on someone behind Charlie. Turning, he saw it was Tonks, who looked away quickly. Charlie hid a grin; obviously she had been observing their conversation from the other side of the room.

Dumbledore gestured for her to join them and, after saying good night to Kingsley; Tonks made her way across the room, wondering what Dumbledore wanted her for.

"Tonks," Dumbledore said once she had sat down beside Charlie. "You have just finished an assignment, have you not?"

"Yes," she replied. "I have the report for you upstairs if you'd like me to go and–"

Dumbledore cut her off with a wave of his hand. "That won't be necessary," he said. "You may owl it to me. I only needed to know whether you have any impending commitments or duties."

Tonks shook her head and Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good," he said. "I would like you and Charlie to do something for me for the duration of the holidays."

"Of course," Tonks said, wondering what Dumbledore had in mind. She soon had her answer.

"I hoped you and Charlie might act as chaperones for Harry and his friends whilst they are here," Dumbledore continued.

"Chaperones," Charlie repeated flatly. That was not what he had been expecting.

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded. "Whilst I can keep an eye on them at Hogwarts, here they are beyond my protection. And, as was mentioned in the meeting, we already have a few members tailing known supporters of Voldemort and they have reported some strange activities. It would greatly relieve me to know that you two were keeping an eye on things here."

"Of course," Tonks said immediately.

"We'd be glad to," Charlie added, trying to look enthusiastic. Dumbledore smiled his thanks.

"I apologise if you were expecting something grander," he said to Charlie, who squirmed uncomfortably. "But this is important. You must remember, I cannot entrust any extensive assignments to you, given that you will be returning to Romania eventually."

"I understand," Charlie said, feeling guilty about his initial reaction. Dumbledore was right; this _was_ an important assignment, even if it did sound a little dull. "I'm happy to help out in whatever way I can."

Dumbledore beamed. "I'm very pleased to hear that. I have much to do and it would alleviate some of the pressure knowing that Harry and his friends are under your capable guard."

He stood and picked up his travelling cloak. It was only then Charlie realised that everyone else had left the room, save McGonagall, who was standing patiently by the doorway. Dumbledore thanked the two once more then bid them good night, leaving with McGonagall. Charlie exhaled deeply and Tonks turned to him.

"You're disappointed." It was more of a question than a statement. Charlie paused then nodded.

"I know it's terrible," he said quickly. "After all, Dumbledore's right, this is important and I can't really expect to be given any lengthy duties, but… I don't know, I guess I was hoping for something with a bit more action. I mean, essentially, this is just–"

"Baby-sitting," Tonks supplied. Charlie nodded and she grinned. "On the bright side, you'll be spending time with your family."

"That's a bright side?" Charlie asked. Tonks burst into laughter and Charlie couldn't help but laugh with her. She had such a wonderful smile…

"Cheer up, Charlie," she said heartily, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You'll have me there to suffer with you."

"You're doing a rotten job of cheering me up," he replied, laughing and ducking as Tonks went to hit him. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be," she sniffed, though her eyes sparkled. Charlie grinned at her and she couldn't help but do the same. However, it soon faded as they looked into one another's eyes. Tonks had the sudden impulse to touch Charlie; his hand, his face, it didn't matter. The fact that they sat only inches apart didn't help. She drew a shaky breath, wondering why she felt this way.

Charlie, however, knew exactly how he felt. As he looked at Tonks, he had to remind himself of the vow he had made earlier in order not to simply kiss her. Suddenly their assignment looked a whole lot better…

He blinked as Tonks cleared her throat awkwardly. "I guess I better head to bed," she murmured softly. Charlie quickly looked down at his hands.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said hurriedly. "I'm – I'm sorry to keep you up with my whinging."

"You didn't," she assured him. "Chaperone duty does seem a little dull compared with dragons and Dementors."

Charlie looked up at her curiously. "Dementors?"

"My last assignment," she explained. "Kingsley and I were to approach the Dementors as ambassadors from Dumbledore, but the Death Eaters had gotten there first."

She shuddered. "A bit of a battle ensued," she said delicately.

Charlie looked stricken. "I'm sorry!" he cried out. "Here I am whinging about not getting a good assignment when you're used to risking your life! You were probably only stuck with this one because of me. I'm really sorry–"

"Charlie!" Tonks interrupted, standing up. "Don't worry about it! This will be a nice break after the Dementors."

Charlie was quiet as she made her way out of the kitchen. Then just as she reached the door, he spoke. "I'm still sorry." Tonks paused by the doorway and looked back at him.

"I'm not," she smiled. "In fact, I'm looking forward to this assignment. Good night."

She left the room and made her way to her bedroom, leaving Charlie to sit in the kitchen, contemplating her words.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual, as I'm not sure when the next update will be. Please have faith, though: there WILL be updates! Perhaps a few reviews would inspire me… ha ha… okay, it wasn't funny, I know.


	6. Breakfast and a Compromise

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Charlie leaves Romania to spend the holidays with his family and is reunited with his high school crush… eventual CW/NT.

**APOLOGY!** First things first, I must post an ENORMOUS apology for the hugely unforgivable delay in posting. I really am sorry for leaving this story for so long. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it through lengthy gaps and loss of inspiration, you are awesome! To anyone who has just picked up on this story, please bear with me, I'm a total procrastinator so updates are usually rather far between. But remember, patience is a virtue and I'm trying harder!

**Notes:** LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE END OF UNI EXAMS!!! No more studying until March, which means more time to dedicate to fanfiction! I would like to take this opportunity to reiterate my policy: No story I start shall go unfinished, but I cannot promise promptness. I'm already being besieged by ideas for new stories; more specifically, I have two new HP story ideas, a PotC story idea, a CSI story that's almost finished (and the first in a series, incidentally) and a few almost-ideas for DQ one-shots. Please note, in my language 'one-shots' are just that, but 'stories' denote chapters galore!

**More Notes:** I FINALLY have an idea about where this fic is heading! Well, I suppose it's obvious really, 'eventual CW/NT' can only be interpreted one way ;) What I meant was I finally have a plotline, albeit a rather flimsy one. On the upside, that may mean quicker updates! Yayness! Still, if anyone has suggestions, etc, please feel free to leave them in a review as I'm mainly writing this fic for CW/NT shippers and I want to know what you want to read.

**Disclaimer:** Victory is not mine and neither are the Harry Potter characters.

And now, on with the syrupy goodness!

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Charlie opened his eyes blearily, the vague scent of bacon wafting into his room. Bacon sandwiches, he thought hungrily, his body seeming to get out of bed and dress itself automatically as he thought longingly of his mother's famous breakfasts.

He didn't recall the events of the day before until he was pulling on a jumper. His expression lifted. So much had happened, but, predictably, one thought in particular was currently bouncing around in his head: Nymphadora Tonks.

A dopey grin spread across his face as Charlie recalled Tonks' parting words to him the night before, most specifically, _"I'm looking forward to this assignment…"_ All right, he was probably reading too much into it, but nevertheless, he couldn't deny the warmth with which she had spoken those words. Perhaps there was hope after all…

Charlie left his temporary room, humming a little tune to himself, and started down the stairs. He was so caught up in his thoughts of Tonks he didn't hear the giggle behind him and jumped, startled, when he heard a chirpy, "Good morning!"

"Ginny!" His little sister grinned at him.

"Aren't we in a good mood?" she noted, descending a few stairs to stand next to him. Charlie returned her grin.

"Indeed we are," he mocked. "Why shouldn't we be?"

"I can't seem to recall you ever being a morning person," Ginny replied.

"Must be because I'm just so happy to see you again," Charlie quipped, continuing downstairs. He wondered whether Tonks was up yet…

"To see me?" Ginny repeated. "You flatter me! I wouldn't be excited to see me. Maybe Mum or Harry…"

She shot a quick glance at Charlie as he jumped the last stair and turned to the kitchen. "…or Tonks," she added slyly.

Charlie, who had been wondering whether he should go and sit with Tonks if she were up, froze for a moment, and then whipped around to face his sister. "Why do you say that?" he demanded. Ginny gave him her best innocent look.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, Ginny, I recognise that tone! What are you trying to say?"

Ginny looked offended. "I only meant that you'd be able to see one of your old friends again," she replied in an injured tone. "I don't know what you're getting so defensive about."

"I'm not being defensive!" Charlie said indignantly. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at Ginny suspiciously. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Ginny gave him her best innocent look. "I can't imagine what you're talking about," she sniffed. "I _only_ meant that you must be pleased to see such a good friend of yours after such a long time apart. If you think I meant something more, then it must simply be wishful thinking."

Charlie glared at her. Then he recalled something George had told him the day before and his face split with a sly grin that eerily mirrored his sister's. "Oh," he said with exaggerated understanding. "Like when Ron told you Harry wanted to see you and it turned out he only wanted to borrow your broom?"

"Come on, Charlie," Ginny said, ignoring his comment, though Charlie noticed that her ears were bright red. "You don't want to miss breakfast."

"Of course not," Charlie said loftily as Ginny hooked her arm with his and dragged him into the dining room.

As they entered, Charlie was surprised to see that only Ron was up. Well, perhaps that wasn't the best choice of words as Ron's head lay on his arms and he was snoring gently. Ginny gave him a poke in the back as she passed him and he sat up with a start, blinking in confusion. Charlie watched as Ginny continued up the table, sitting at the far end near the kitchen area. Standing in the kitchen was his mother and… Tonks.

Charlie's heart skipped a little as he looked at Tonks. Today her hair was a mass of curls so red that she could have been another Weasley. Wondering exactly how he should react to a thought like that, Charlie wandered over and kissed the top of his mother's head, wishing her a good morning.

"Morning Charlie, dear," Mrs Weasley said distractedly. "It's all right, Tonks, dear, I'm quite capable on my own…"

Charlie took a seat next to the barely conscious Ron, his eyes never leaving Tonks. She didn't return his look, though, intent on helping Mrs Weasley prepare breakfast.

"Oh no, Molly, I insist!" she said brightly, picking up a knife. "I'll just cut up these bacon slices for you and – oh!"

Mrs Weasley jumped with a small shriek as the knife slipped from Tonks' hand and landed point down in the floor where Mrs Weasley's foot had been only moments ago, the handle quivering ominously. Fred and George, who had just entered the room, smothered chuckles. Tonks looked up at Mrs Weasley aghast.

"I'm sorry, Molly!" she began babbling. "I was only trying to help, I–"

"I know dear," Mrs Weasley said rather weakly. "But perhaps you could help by taking these and keeping the children at bay while I prepare breakfast."

Charlie hid a grin at the emphasis his mother put on the word 'I'. The grin soon faded as Tonks sat down opposite him and placed a platter of bacon sandwiches on the table, her face miserable.

"Hey, cheer up," he said in a low voice. "It was only an accident."

"That should be my middle name," Tonks muttered. "Nymphadora 'Accident' Tonks."

"Well, it's better than 'Artemus'," Charlie said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Tonks gave him a small smile, warmed by his attempts at cheering her.

"I quite like Artemus," she told Charlie, who didn't reply, but grinned broadly.

"Good morning, comrades!" Fred suddenly plonked down on the end of the bench next to Tonks, George squeezing in beside him. "How are you all on this beautiful morning?"

Charlie and Tonks just grinned their replies while Ron groaned and hid his face in his arms. Fred and George tutted at him.

"Now is not the time for hiding, little brother," George informed Ron, poking him unmercifully. "For Fred and I have planned a little day trip and you're all invited!"

"A day trip to where?" Ginny had shuffled down the long bench seat to sit next to Tonks, her face alight with curiosity.

"Ah, that's a surprise," George informed her, taking a sandwich.

"What's a surprise?"

Everyone looked up to see Harry and Hermione had entered the room. They nodded their head in greeting to everyone, Hermione glancing at Ron in puzzlement as she took a seat next to him. Harry sat down next to Charlie and opposite Ginny. She smiled shyly at Harry, then, as if sensing Charlie's knowing grin, she glared and turned her gaze back to the twins.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," George said to Harry once everyone had taken their seats and grabbed a bacon sandwich.

"But," Fred continued theatrically. "We can tell you that it is a secret destination in Hogsmeade."

"So eat up, boys and girls," George concluded. "Because today we're going on a little trip."

"Oh no you're not!"

Everyone jumped as the voice thundered out from the direction of the doorway. Charlie looked up and nearly choked on his mouthful of bacon. Something that resembled a man stood in the kitchen doorway, his grizzled grey hair flying unkempt around his face. One eye was fixed angrily on them, but Charlie couldn't take his gaze off the other eye, the electric blue orb that was constantly moving over everything in the room.

"Good morning to you too, Mad-Eye," Tonks said sweetly, bringing Charlie back to earth. Of course, Mad-Eye Moody! Charlie had forgotten about the scarred and mangled member of the Order of the Phoenix. No wonder, Charlie thought to himself, given Mad-Eye's absence from last night's meeting.

"Good grief, you're a sight to see first thing in the morning, Mad-Eye," Charlie muttered. Tonks flashed him a grin but their attention was soon diverted by the indignant voices of the twins.

"What do you mean, Mad-Eye?" Fred demanded. "Why can't we go to Hogsmeade?"

"With every Death Eater from here to eternity on the lookout for you?" Mad-Eye thundered back. "I think not!"

"Oh, come on, Mad-Eye, we'll be perfectly safe," George wheedled. "Look, we'll have Charlie and Tonks with us, we'll be fine!"

"You two are encouraging this?" Mad-Eye turned his angry gaze from the twins to Charlie and Tonks. "After the responsibility Dumbledore entrusted to you?"

"Oh lighten up, Mad-Eye," Tonks said dismissively. "We're not going to let You-Know-Who make off with them."

Charlie cringed as Mad-Eye seemed to bristle with rage. "You could do well with taking this a bit more seriously, Nymphadora," he said tightly. Tonks frowned at the use of her real name.

"I'm taking this _extremely_ seriously, Mad-Eye," Tonks said frostily. "But I think you're forgetting that it's the _holidays_ now."

"Death Eaters don't take holidays," Mad-Eye shot back. Tonks glared and Charlie decided he'd better say something before the two _really_ began fighting.

"Perhaps we can postpone the trip," he suggested. Four stubborn gazes turned on him and Charlie felt the desire to either laugh or cringe.

"Look, it's a compromise," he quickly added. "We won't go on the trip today, but we will go once we can prepare for it a bit better, maybe get a guard together. OK?"

He looked from the twins to Mad-Eye, who all looked mutinous. Luckily, Molly Weasley chose that moment to step in.

"I think that sounds fair," she said, laying another plate of bacon sandwiches on the table. "Boys, we only have your best interests in mind. And Alastor, you can't very well expect the children to stay indoors for the entire duration of their holidays, can you?"

The two sides remained silent for a moment. Then, under the commanding stare of Mrs Weasley, they both grudgingly acquiesced to the agreement. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as his mother threw him a furtive smile and made her way over to talk to Mad-Eye.

"Nice one." Charlie looked up to see Tonks grinning at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Mad Eye and I just rub each other the wrong way."

"No worries," Charlie replied in an undertone as Mad Eye shuffled past them, glaring. "I know you hate…"

He stopped abruptly as Tonks shot him a warning look. "… being told what to do," he hastily substituted.

Tonks grinned at him again. "Good save," she said. She then slid a glance at the twins, both of whom were still sitting sulkily at the end of the table. "Now what are we going to do with them?"

Charlie shrugged, just as Sirius stumbled into the room yawning. "Did I hear raised voices?"

Tonks simply rolled her eyes.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

A boring chapter, I know, but it gets better, I know! Ha ha… ok, that wasn't funny. Please review and again, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Next chapter should be up within a week, I hope…

**QUESTION:** I happened to read a review the other day that applauded an author for remembering that Katie Bell is actually in the year level above below Angelina, Alicia, Lee and the twins (making her one up on Harry and three down from Oliver, to save you all from doing the maths). Now, I have been all over JK's website and skimmed briefly through my books and cannot find anything anywhere to corroborate. If someone out there can tell me where the evidence that authenticates this notion is, I would be most grateful, as I've always assumed she is the same level as Fred and George, et al.

**LASTLY:** If you like my writing (and if you do, I'm most flattered!) keep an eye out. I'm planning on writing a series of one-shots to get me back in the "fanfiction groove". I don't mean to sound horribly self-lauding (?), but I do get such pleasure from the knowledge that others like my stories!

OK, OK, I'm going now!


End file.
